


The 5 Times Tucker Tried to Get Wash’s Attention and the One Time He Realized He's Always Had It

by ThatGirlEmma



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: 5 Times, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mentions of Donut - Freeform, Panties, mentions of Agent Carolina - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 10:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6653347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatGirlEmma/pseuds/ThatGirlEmma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wash gave Tucker new hope. New hope that he would get laid one more time, before he died in some new idiotic war. </p>
<p>OR</p>
<p>5 times + 1 that Tucker desperately tried to get Wash to want to sleep with him, only to find out that he wanted much more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Wow, has it been a while since I've posted something. Hopefully this can fix that. This is mainly tuckington, all other characters mentioned are only briefly in this fic, other than Grif who pops up more often. I'm thatgirldoesthings on tumblr if you wanna check me out, and I hope you enjoy!

Wash had been with the Red’s and Blue’s for a while now, joining them in battle as well as providing a new perspective for all of Grif and Simmons’ dumb arguments. He was always ready to help, on and off the field. But most importantly, he gave Tucker new hope. New hope that Tucker would get laid one more time, before he died in some new idiotic war. 

Things had been pretty dull since the last fight the gang’s been thrown into, and now Tucker needed something to do, or well,  _ someone _ to do. It wasn’t like Tucker didn’t have feelings for Wash, because  _ fuck _ was he a sap when it came to Wash, and Wash’s freckles, and Wash’s voice when he was angry, and- okay, not the point. So, Tucker liked Wash, big deal, but he was willing to put those feelings aside, if only to get that man in bed. 

Wash was everything Tucker needed in a potential lover. He was buff, he was dominant, and he  _ blushed _ . Tucker didn’t know why watching someone’s skin flush got him so aroused, but when Wash returned from a run in the morning, covered in sweat, his shirt sticking to the abs Tucker would  _ swear _ were carved out by Michelangelo himself, and a tinge of red splayed across his cheeks, Tucker had to stop himself from drooling.  

Now, Tucker was usually well versed in getting someone to sleep with him, most of the time. But that was always with women, not saying that Tucker hasn’t had his fair share of men in bed too, it’s just, well usually, guys came to Tucker. Not to sound obnoxious, but guys  _ liked _ Tucker in a way that women didn’t. Guys were drawn to the finesse Tucker just seemed to ooze. Okay, so that’s a lie, Tucker didn’t ‘ooze finesse’ but guys did like him. While Tucker was seen as a ‘player’ to the ladies, he was seen as a cute soldier to guys. 

But, Wash? Wash is a whole new story. It was up to Tucker to get Wash to fall into his arms, because for some reason, Wash wasn't as drawn to him as most men were. Tucker used every tactic he had to get Wash to notice him. So far, most of them had seemed to work, well, sort of. They worked for a little bit, enough for Wash’s eyes to follow Tucker for a few more seconds then usual, but not enough that he did anything about it. 

So, Tucker decided to declare war. He’d get Wash to want him so bad that he’d have to bring his muscley body over to him and slam him against a wall out of pure need, or so help Tucker he’d swear off men forever, or at least a few months. 


	2. #1 - The Shower

“Hey, Wash?” Tucker shouted from inside Blue Base. Caboose, in his idiocy, broke the faucet for the shower. Now, that should be an easy fix, just screw the faucet back on and you’re done. But, why do that when you can also take the mount off the shower, and then pretend you didn’t notice the predicament you had landed yourself in until you were already undressed? And, if that meant your cute local handyman had to fix it for you while you stood there in only a towel, well, that’s just a sacrifice Tucker had to make.  

“Yeah Tucker?” Wash said from outside the bathroom door. 

“Caboose broke the shower.”  
“He what?”

“The entire nozzle is gone he must have pulled it off.”

“I-can’t you fix it?”

“I don’t know how to do that, who do you think I am, some middle aged housewife?”

“Tucker, not only was that somehow extremely sexist, but not even historically accurate, why would a housewife-”

“A middle aged housewife.” Tucker butted in.

“Yes, a  _ middle aged _ housewife, be your go-to handyman in this analogy?” Washington said with a chuckle, and  _ yes _ Tucker had him. Wash loved to bicker and Tucker had just given him the perfect opportunity. “There are tons of reasons Wash, why don’t you come fix this shower for me so I can tell you all of them.”

“Yeah fine, let me just get a tool box first.” Wash said. 

“Oh, no worries there’s already one in here.” Tucker looked back at the box he brought in with him with a smirk. He heard a sigh before the door opened, and Wash entered before pausing with a small gasp. 

“Tucker, you realize you’re naked right?” He said, and  _ dear god _ he began to blush. 

“Wash, I have a towel on. Besides, I didn’t realize until I took everything off, and I’m not getting back into dirty clothes. Now, stop being such a virgin and fix the shower.” Wash opened his mouth, looking like he was ready to argue, but closed it and took the tools from Tucker’s hand. 

“How do you think he took the entire nozzle off?” Wash said, placing the mount on and beginning to screw it into place. 

“Who knows, it’s Caboose.” He heard a small laugh escape Wash’s mouth at that and grinned to himself. “Oh, here I’ll help.” He leaned over Wash’s side to hold the mount into place after seeing him struggle to hold it up whilst screwing. 

Wash blushed harder at their closeness as Tucker’s naked stomach brushed against his forearm whenever he twisted the screwdriver. “So, how was your day with the Reds?” 

After things got boring around Blue Base, Tucker decided to use his time wisely, and he always thought Grif was pretty cool. So, Tucker would hang around the Red Base, much to Sarge’s chargon, every other day. Usually they’d just shoot the shit, but today was a bit different, Grif and him talked, a lot. He always knew Grif and Simmons had a thing but it was never mentioned until today. They spent almost three hours talking, and in that time Tucker might have mentioned his crush on Wash, and his almighty plan to get him into bed. But he wasn’t gonna say that to Wash. 

“Well, first we braided each others hair, and then we had a pillow fight, and did you know Grif has a freckle on his hip?” Wash glared up at Tucker and lightly shoved him with his elbow. 

“Just trying to make conversation, asshole.” Wash said, bending down to pick up another screw from the box.

“We just hung out, but Grif really does have a freckle on his hip.” Grif might have mentioned how much Simmons loves it during their talk.

Wash gave him another look, but this one was a little different. Tucker couldn’t really tell what it was but hey, Wash is a box of mysteries. 

“How was your day here?” Tucker asked, leaning down under the guise of getting a better grip on the mount, but really only moving so that he was just  _ that _ much closer. His abs pressed into Wash’s arm and his mouth was now only a few inches away from Wash’s. They were both bent over, staring at the last screw as it turned into place, Wash’s eyes were glued, almost forcibly in front of him. 

“Okay, that’s it for those, um thank you for your help, I’ll just-uh put the faucet back on.” Wash said, hastily picking up the clear nozzle from the ground. “And good, today was nice, I um made lunch for everyone, there’s leftovers I’m sure if you’re-um- if you’re hungry.” Wash cleared his throat and looked back at Tucker who was fiddling with his towel, trying to act casual. 

“Thanks Wash.” He said, watching him nod and head out the door, a little quicker than usual. Tucker smiled to himself in the mirror, proud he could get Wash to fumble so badly. It could've gone better, Wash could’ve offered to stay and test the shower out with him, but tripping over his words was good enough for today. And well, Tucker can still imagine what  _ could’ve  _ happened while washing up, can’t he?


	3. #2 - The Dance

Grif and Tucker sat laughing against the side of the Warthog as Wash walked up to them. 

“Just in time Wash!” Grif exclaimed grinning up at the neatly dressed man standing over them. 

“In time for wha-”

“Wash! It’s casual Friday! Why the hell are you wearing a dress shirt?” Tucker cut in, before standing up and doing a twirl. “See?  _ This _ is causal.” He pointed towards himself, more importantly his tight fitting shirt and jeans. 

“I-the sleeves are rolled up! That makes it casual! Besides, it’s not like I can just walk around in a sweatshirt, like I wanted to. Every single pullover I own is gone. Caboose says that the sock goblins who steal his socks must have decided to steal my sweatshirts too. At first I thought he was just being his usually self, but, I used to have at least four, how can you lose four sweatshirts? At this point, I think I’m starting to believe him.” Wash said in a sad voice, as Grif turned with a smirk to see Tucker’s cheeks burn red. 

“Anyways!” Grif said. “Tucker is going to have a dance off with Donut! It’s gonna start in about an hour so Tucker was just about to practice as I gave him some pointers, but sadly, I don’t know much about dancing. So, Wash, care to help?”

It was a dumb idea, a dance-off with Donut  _ just _ so he had an excuse to obscenely thrust his hips in Wash’s general direction? Dumb. That being said, Tucker was anything but a bad dancer. And he was positive it would get Wash riled up.

“Oh, um sure, of course, I’d love to help.” Wash said moving to lean against the Warthog, taking Tuckers old spot. 

“Okay Tucker, take it away.” And with that Grif turned on the Warthogs speakers. As music blasted, Tucker began to sway. 

He started gently, with a quick smile and mischievous eyes, working his hands from his chest to his hair as he gripped the strands lying there, letting the music wash over him as his body rolled. Eyes closing with an exaggerated sigh, Tucker turned and dipped, hands roaming and fingers splaying, as his head tilted up, elongating his neck and showing off his dreads. He opened his eyes every now and then to sneak a quick look at Wash, trying his best to hide his smirk as he felt his shirt ride up to expose the V-line of his hips. 

Eventually, Tucker slowed down, and let his hands fall back to his side. When he opened his eyes, Grif was grinning widely while Wash gulped and looked away. 

“That was awesome, dude!” Grif said standing up to clap Tucker on the back. 

“Yeah, that was um, very, I mean. Don’t you think it was a bit, sexual? I mean, not that that’s wrong! Just, maybe tone down with the, the hands and the hips and the, the um.” Wash weakly motioned out a hip thrust as crimson blossomed across his neck making its way up his cheeks. Tucker briefly wondered how much that blush covered before forcing himself to get back into the conversation. 

With a smirk Tucker looked into Wash’s eyes. “Well, it’s supposed to be sexual Wash, but with the way you do it, it just looks painful. Too much fun last night or just not enough experience with the motion?” He said as a short laugh escaped Grif. 

“I’ll have you know  _ Lavernius _ , I am a perfectly good dancer.” Wash said, head raised and eyes glinting with the hint of a challenge.

“Oh yeah, prove it.” Tucker said, stepping forward into Wash’s personal space for a few moments before Wash leaned in, lips brushing Tucker’s ear, to whisper. “Maybe later, I wouldn’t want you to be too worn out for your competition.” His hands swept gently across each of Tucker’s exposed hips, making him gasp, quietly. 

Wash walked away, back straight and head high as Tucker stood in place, mind whirling before he spun to face where Grif once was. Tucker looked around till he saw the aforementioned Hawaiian walking into Red Base next to Simmons. Grif glanced behind him, giving Tucker a thumbs up before continuing his conversation with the sweater-vest clad soldier next to him.

“Damn.” Tucker said, looking back at Wash’s retreating figure, and then down at his slowly growing bulge. “Well, I’ll add that to the spank bank. That and those pants.” He said, looking back up, but now focusing on the lower half of Wash’s retreating figure. 


	4. #3 - The Kiss

Three weeks, it took three weeks to convince the rest of Blue Base to have a party. Three weeks of Tucker doing his best to be the most annoying piece of shit he could be until they finally broke their resolve. 

You see, Tucker had a masterplan, and tonight it would finally all work out. He was going to get Washington to kiss him in a game of spin the bottle. Yeah, it was an outdated game, but these days the Reds and Blues were up for anything.

“Everyone, gather around!” Tucker held an empty bottle high up into the air and waited for the gang to congregate in front of him. “Okay assholes, get in a circle we’re spinning this bitch!” 

“Tucker, isn’t that game for like, middle-schoolers?” Simmons said before Grif lightly hit him on his shoulder. 

“Don’t be such a party pooper Simmons, sit down and spin.” Grif said, taking the bottle from Tucker and handing it to his boyfriend. 

Simmons sat down, and placed the bottle into the middle of the circle. He looked around at the rest group nervously. “Here goes nothing.” He mumbled, as he grabbed the base of the bottle and spinned, everyone holding their breaths as it slowed to a stop. 

“Ha! Alright.” Grif said, hearing cheers from the room as the bottle pointed towards him. He looked over at Simmons relieved face and pecked him on the cheek. They both smiled before Grif spun for his turn. 

 

Carolina rolled her eyes and leaned forward, pecking Donut’s puckered lips briefly before spinning herself, they’d gone for a few rounds now and so far Tucker had kissed Grif, Caboose and now, Carolina. If he didn’t land on Wash this next turn, he’d pull his hair out. Years of playing spin the bottle in high school had, apparently, taught him nothing. 

“Tucker?” Wash called out from across the circle. Lost in thought Tucker forgot to pay attention to the bottle, which had since ceased its movement and was stilled in front of Washington. They shared a look, both hopeful and excited, before they leaned in. 

It started with a soft brush of lips, both parties holding their breath, before the tension broke and suddenly there was tongue and teeth and fireworks and goddamn, Tucker could stay like this forever. Or so he thought. 

“Ahem.” Carolina called out, faking a cough and purposefully looking away. 

“Right, ah, your turn Wash.” Tucker said, leaning back after admiring Wash’s bitten-red lips and still closed eyes, yeah, he could get used to that image. Tucker looked over to Grif who was beaming and returned the look. 

Wash opened his eyes and collected himself. “R-right, sorry.” He stammered flicking his wrist and watching, almost distractedly, as the bottle spun. Wash pressed his lips to Simmons’, and as the night went on, so did the game, and the bottle made its rounds. It wasn’t exactly what Tucker wanted, as him and Wash weren’t currently in Tucker’s bunk, making enough noise to reach Red Base, but he still counted it as a win.


	5. #4 - The Cake

So, maybe Wash needed to be wooed. Maybe he wasn’t just going to fall into Tucker’s arms from some well timed innuendos, or hip thrusts. Maybe he was into the domestic kinda courtship. So, Tucker decided, what’s more domestic than baking? Nothing, that’s what. 

Sadly, the only baking supplies in Blood Gulch was in possession of a certain, flamboyant pink soldier. Great. After Donut beat Tucker in their dance off a few weeks ago, Tucker was a little distracted that day, okay? All he did was brag, and now, Tucker had to go to him to ask for help, this was going to be  _ so  _ much fun. 

Now, Tucker owes Donut a ‘favor’ which was something no one wants. But, he had tons of ingredients, three piping bags, eight nozzles for said piping bags, and two cake tins at his disposal. 

This would be easy, Tucker was a baking master, he could whip up a cake in no time. Yeah, he refused to bake or cook on base most of the time, but that was just so it didn’t become customary. If he let down his barrier, the base would never let it go, he’d have to cook every day. That and he and Donut have an agreement that only allows him a certain amount of times he can take his baking equipment. His limit was 4 cakes a year, one per birthday was all Blue Base would get. 

But, today is a new day. He’s gonna bake the shit out of this cake, and Wash is gonna be wooed into taking his pants off right there in the kitchen. Well, maybe they’d wait for the rest of the crew to leave first, but after that it was on.

Tucker finished icing the second layer of cake, admiring his work when he heard a gasp from behind him. 

“Tucker! Tucker you made cake! But, it is not a birthday today. Tucker is it someone’s birthday? Is it my birthday! OMG Tucker is it Freckles birthday, you said Freckles couldn’t have a birthday and he couldn’t eat cake anyways, did you change your mind? OMG he will be so happy!”

“Oh my God, shut up Caboose! It’s no one’s birthday, I just felt like baking.” 

“Oh, Tucker I get it, it’s a surprise isn’t it, but it’s okay I won’t tell Freckles.” 

“Tell Freckles what?” Wash said, walking into the room, towel draped over his shoulder, and sweat pants hanging low on his hips, his shirt nowhere to be found. 

Tucker stopped breathing before he rolled his eyes, doing his best to seem composed. “I made a cake, and Caboose is convinced I made it ‘cause it’s his dumb gun’s birthday.”

“SHH, Tucker it’s a surprise!” 

“Caboose it’s not his birthday!” 

“Okay, okay you two. Caboose, why don’t you take a piece and bring it to Freckles, and tell Carolina that there’s cake while you’re on your way, she won’t eat it, but she’ll appreciate the sentiment.”

Caboose smiled and watched giddily as Tucker sliced a piece for him. “Thank you so much Tucker, he is going to be so happy!” Caboose said, already halfway out the room, plate in hand.

Tucker waited until he could no longer hear Caboose’s footsteps before he turned around to cut the cake into more pieces. He caught Wash’s eyes, a faint look of fondness lingering before it cleared when he realized what he was doing.

Tucker held up a plate, “It’s chocolate, I know that’s your favorite so don’t say you're not hungry.”

“I really shouldn’t, I just finished running laps, this would erase all my progress.” Wash began, looking down at the sugary treat offered to him. 

“But?” Tucker prompted, eyes wide and a smile working its way unto his lips. Wash sighed heavily as he grabbed the plate out of Tucker’s hands, taking a large bite out of it. 

“Holy shit,” Tucker laughed, taking in the sight before him. Wash’s fork was hanging limply in his fingers, his eyes were closed and a small groan made its way through his throat. 

“I haven’t eaten anything like this since-” They both looked at eachother, Wash’s sentence hung in the air, unfinished. 

“It’s okay, stuff like this is hard to come buy in war, The guy’s felt the same way the first time I baked, said it was the one thing that felt like home in this shit-hole.” Tucker ended his sentence with a chuckle, albeit a watery one. “My, um, my mom taught me how to bake. Me, her and my grandma would bake together every Sunday night, it was tradition. Then, when my grandma died, my mom said it was our way of keeping her with us, a way of always having something to bring you happiness, even in the face of loss. Thinking back on it, I guess that was her way of coping, I guess it’s my way of coping now, with all the shit we’ve gone through, I’d go crazy without this.” Tucker said, lamely gesturing towards the cake. 

Well crap, this wasn’t how this was supposed to go. He was supposed to be sauve, domestically sexy, not crying over his dead grandmother and mess of a life. He looked up ready to apologize for the outburst when Wash spoke. 

“I like to read.”

“What?”

“I-I read, to escape everything that’s happened, everything that I’ve done. It’s dumb, but reading helps me forget everything for a little bit. There’s nothing I care about in this world more than my copy of Catch 22, the guys used to make fun of me for it.” Washington said, with a small laugh, they both knew how much emotion was held in that sound, and fuck is Tucker in deep. 

“Thank you Tucker, I know it wasn’t intentional, and I don’t know why you decided to bake today, but thank you. If you ever need to bake again for stress relief, I’ll make sure to be the first in line. Maybe eating can be my new stress relief, god knows I could put on a few pounds at this point.” Wash turned, a small smile lingering on his lips, cake still in hand as he left the room. 

“I think you’re perfect.” Tucker said into the empty room, heart pounding and mind racing. Maybe he should bake more often, what’s the worst Donut could ask for?


	6. #5 - The Thong

A thong, apparently, the worst Donut could do, is force Tucker to ‘Try out this new brand of German lingerie’ for him. Tucker had the options of either a corset, a thong or stockings with a matching garter belt. The thong seemed like the safest of those options.

Now, Tucker had nothing against thongs, or any lingerie for that matter. He’d been with plenty of partners who loved to dress up, and Tucker was all for that. But, now that it was him who was wearing the red, lace and cotton panties, well, he wasn’t sure how he felt. The fabric felt great, he couldn’t deny that. But some things just needed more room than these allowed him. Despite this, Tucker would continue with his mission.

This week, after taking some time away from the master plan after their talk in the kitchen, Tucker was going to impress Wash, through fitness. Wash loves working out, and Tucker loves Wash, so if Tucker spent a day doing exercises with the guy, he’d be sure to make a move. There’s nothing wrong with breaking a sweat with your captain, and there’s nothing wrong with washing away said sweat with your captain too, right?

 

It was only while putting his sweats on, that Tucker realized his problem, his sweatpants were a little big, all of the ones he owned were, they were just more comfortable that way. But, this meant that they sat a little low on his hips, low enough that the red band of the German thong he had on was visible. Any lower he tried to put the thong, his whole ‘situation’ would get messed up. He’d just have to hope Wash didn’t look, or catch onto the amount of floor exercises Tucker was planning on doing so that he could cover his abdomen up. Great, he was gonna be flexing all day, and couldn’t even show off his six pack.

They entered the gym together, Tucker having caught up to Wash as he made his daily walk to the big building.

“I just thought today was a good day to work out.” Tucker said, checking to make sure the shirt he borrowed from Simmons was long enough to cover what his sweatpants couldn’t, bless Simmons’ long torso.

“You mean a good day to _start_ working out?” Wash said, smiling brightly at his own joke, what a dork.

Tucker lightly hit his arm, feigning offense before he too broke out in a smile. “Alright smart ass, let’s go.”

They both entered through the glass doors, heading towards their own machines. At first Tucker tried to stay close to Wash, picking machines next to him, running on the treadmill as Wash did sit ups a few feet in front of him. But, eventually he decided to do his own thing, Wash would see him no matter what, it was a small gym.

“Hey Tucker, can you spot me?” Wash called from a few machines over. It was an hour into their stay, and Tucker had kept Simmons’ shirt on most of the time. At first it wasn’t too hard to do, it was a well ventilated gym, but after a few reps using the seated row, the shirt just had to come off. But, at least he was on a bench with that one, he couldn’t spot Wash from a bench.

“Uh, yeah sure. Let me just get my shirt.” Tucker stood up, quickly jogging over to where he haphazardly threw the maroon garment. He bent down and scooped it up, slipping in on, trying desperately to ignore how hot he felt in the oversized shirt.

Tucker turned around, proud of how well he had hid his new ‘apparel’ without Wash noticing. Or, at least he thought he had hid it well. Wash was blushing, hard. His eyes were glued to Tucker’s, now covered, hips, and he gulped before dragging his eyes up to Tucker’s.

“Everything alright Wash?” Tucker joked, hoping to seem casual, hoping Wash was just staring at nothing. Maybe he just really likes the shirt, maybe he was just lost in thought, he could just be red from exercise. It was a nice thought, Wash would never have to know about Tucker and Donut’s arrangement. They could all move on, never knowing that Tucker was wearing lingerie while doing crunches.

“You’re-You have,” Wash looked desperate, for what, who knew. He was struggling to say anything more than two syllables long, and he was getting redder with every new attempt.

“Oh, yeah. Ha, it’s uh,” Quick, think, what’s less embarrassing than ‘They’re actually Donut’s so. . ‘ God, then he’d think he was getting it on with Donut. And Tucker did not want Wash thinking about Donut and him in bed, he wanted Wash to think about him and Tucker in bed. “they’re just, something new. Thought I’d try them out.” Wash made another small noise at that, and, no, there’s no way _this_ was doing it for Wash. Really, panties? Well, he’d work with what he had. And they did feel good.

“Yeah,” Tucker said, confidence now fueling his actions. “I heard that they just, rub you in _all_ the right places, so I tried them out. And let me tell you, _they were right_.” He walked over to Wash, making sure to lift up his shirt a little bit, pretending to check a loose thread on it’s seam.

“Maybe I can show you some of my collection,” He lied, now standing right above where Wash was lying. “model some, or let you take a few home with you. For convenience, obviously.” Wash looked up at him, mouth hanging open just the slightest.

“I’d lo-” Wash shook his head slightly and blinked a few times. “We should, we should go back.” He looked out the glass doors, it was nearing noon. “Don’t want to miss lunch, huh?” Wash let out a strained laugh and sat up.

“I thought you needed me to spot you?”

Wash looked up at him, eyes pleading. “Yeah, no problem, Wash.” Tucker smiled to himself, making sure to head out before Wash, after they finished packing up their bags, swinging his hips just a little. And, if he had to stop and tie his shoe, bending just a little more than usual, making Wash almost run into a streetlamp, then maybe he could keep the thong for just a little longer.


	7. +1 - The Rom Com

It was midnight on base, and Tucker had a plan for the next day, it involved fourteen rubber duckies, a box of foam powder, and two piña coladas. He was gonna ask Grif for help, but after telling him about the thong incident, he wasn’t sure Grif wanted any more information on his latest sexcapades.

He walked out into their main room with the intentions of finding the bottle of water he’d left on the table earlier, stopping in his tracks when he saw a puff of hair over the top of the couch.

“Wash?” Tucker chuckled in delight at the jump Wash did, surprise covering his expression before he registered the new addition to the room.

“Holy shit, Tucker, give a guy a warning.” He turned back to the T.V, wrapping the decorative blanket Caboose and Donut made around himself in a huff.

“Sorry old man, didn’t think a top ranked soldier like you couldn’t hear someone behind them. Whatcha watching?” He hopped over the couch to Wash’s chagrin, stealing some of his blanket and squinting at the screen.

“No, seriously, what is this bullshit?”

“Hey! Don’t make fun of my movies.”

“You like Rom Com’s? Aren’t they a little cliche?”

“Maybe, but they’re still good.”

Tucker looked up at Wash, eyebrow high and a smug smile plastered on his face.

“Just give it time, you’ll be crying like a baby when Jamie-Well, I don’t want to spoil it for you.” Wash pulled Tucker a little closer to his side, gaining back some of the blanket Tucker had stolen as the movie played on, personal boundaries don’t exist in war, or on movie night.

Tucker leaned his head onto Wash’s shoulder, it was times like this that he knew he loved Wash. The slow rise and fall of his chest, the pounding of his heart through his shirt. Tucker tilted his head, admiring how focused Wash was on the scene before them. Eye’s soft and mouth parted. He was inches away, he could just lean in, it wasn’t like he didn’t know if Wash liked him or not. After the gym, there was no way Wash wasn’t at least physically attracted to Tucker, and, it might just be false hope, but, sometimes Tucker catches the way Wash looks at him, and it’s not the type of look you’d give a friend, or coworker for that matter.

“Wash?” Tucker whispered, it was quiet in the room, only the faint sounds of the characters on the screen were breaking the silence.

“Yeah Tucker?” Wash whispered back, eyes still on the T.V.

“Do you love me?” He knew it was a lot to ask, he knew they hadn’t even kissed yet, he knew it was a big word, and he knew that if Wash said ‘no’ it’d break his heart. And yet, he knew that wouldn’t happen. Whatever they’ve been working around, it wasn’t just physical, and Tucker could see that now. Looking up into Wash’s eyes, their conversation in the kitchen, it seemed like forever ago now, but Tucker, he couldn’t deny that he loved Wash, hadn’t wanted to in a long time, and that talk solidified his belief that they could work, they could make this, whatever this is, work.

Wash was facing him now, eyes wide, and, hopeful? Tucker didn’t know, and he didn’t care. He leaned in, eyes drifting closed as he pressed his lips to Wash’s.

Some people say when you kiss the love of your life, it’s like millions of fireworks exploding all at once, and the first time, back during their dumb game of spin the bottle, it did. It felt like jumping off of a diving board, reaching the top of a rollercoaster, it felt like excitement and energy all rolled into a press of lips and a slid of tongue. But this time, this time it didn’t feel like an explosion. It felt like floating in the ocean, bobbing with the waves. It felt like standing in the sun, like laughing so hard you cried. It felt like everything should feel, right. Nothing ever felt more right in Tucker’s life. As if everything was supposed to lead up to this moment, puzzle pieces sliding into place. It felt natural in a way Tucker had never thought was possible. Fuck, it felt so much better than that first time, and he didn’t even know that could be possible.

Tucker pulled back, grinning as Wash leaned forward, trying to maintain contact.

“Yes.” Wash whispered, slipping his hands into Tucker’s hair, kissing him on his cheek, nose, forehead, slowly covering his face with kisses until he pressed his lips onto the corner of Tucker’s mouth. Tucker’s eyes were closed again, a content smile hanging off his lips.

“What was that, big guy?” He said, letting himself be distracted by Wash’s hands massaging his scalp.

“Yes, I love you.”

Tucker’s eyes flew open, it was obvious from the kiss, he knew, but man was that something he’s been waiting a while to hear. Fuck, now that Tucker could look at him, actually look at him, it was so clear. Nothing could be more obvious than Wash’s blush, oh how Tucker loved his blush, oh how Tucker loved _him_ , and his eyes, and the hand’s still tangled in his hair, and well, Wash couldn’t be less subtle if he tried, how did it take them this long to get to this point?

Tucker kissed him again, quickly, before he pulled back, letting Wash’s mouth drift down to his neck.

“I love you too.”

Wash looked at him, smiling wide.

“Let’s take this to the bedroom, yeah?” He said, grin only growing when Tucker nodded, maybe a little too enthusiastically.

Tucker watched him get up and head to his room. “Mission accomplished!” He whispered, before bounding after Wash.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed that quick little fic!! You can find me at thatgirldoesthings on tumblr if you ever wanna chat about more tuckington cuteness, and hey man have a good day alright?


End file.
